


Forgive me for shooting you

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e03 Lockdown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: Jack lets Daniel know just how guilty he feels about shooting him, Daniel shows him just how fine he is





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little chapter
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize in advance if this seems a bit much, I did get a little carried away; hope it's ok :) it just seemed to go with the ending

 

 

 

 

“Daniel!” Jack yelled as he held his 9mm straight, toward his lover, who was currently on the floor after being shot with a Zat gun by Teal'c. Jack willed Daniel not to get back up, despite knowing that something was defiantly possessing him. Daniel however, always the resilliant fellow; possessed or not, got back up- reaching for his own 9mm. Shit. Jack was going to have to take action, it was not an option anymore, Jack's eyes widen as he fired his weapon before Daniel had a chance to, watching as the bullet hit Daniel's arm, or shoulder, he couldn't tell. Jesus Christ, he had just shot him, he'd just shot Daniel..........

 

The door to Daniel's isolation room opened and Doctor Brightman and the rest of SG-1 walk in, Daniel was sitting up on the side of the bed, his left arm in a sling.  
  
“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?” Daniel shouted at them  
  
“You're recovering from a gunshot wound” the doctor told him  
  
“What!?”  
  
“You have no recollection of the incident?” Teal'c said  
  


Daniel looked at them plaintively “No! Who shot me?”  
  
“Don't ... change the subject” Jack said hesitantly “What do you remember?”  
  
“Uh, I went to see Colonel Vaselov and right in the middle of our conversation he collapsed and I went to help him and ... that's it”  
  
“You don't remember accompanying him to the Infirmary?”  
  
Daniel looks at them plaintively again “No!” then he said suspiciously “Who shot me?”  
Sam looked embarrassed and glances towards Jack, Teal'c looks masked as usual. Jack glances back and forth between Sam and Teal'c, then looks at Daniel. Daniel takes a breath and stares as he realises who shot him  
  
Jack sort of gave a shrug, though he was as guilty as hell “You were shooting up the Gateroom!”  
  


 

Daniel stumbled and fell across the bed as Jack pushed him down, their clothes already discarded. Daniel tried to gain control but it wasn't going to happen this time, Jack was feeling guilty, Daniel knew that now. “Jack, it's ok”

 

“No it's not, I wanna make it up to you”

 

“I'm fine, my arm is sore....but I'm fine”

 

“I shot you, that's not fine” Jack crawled half way up Daniel's body

 

“It's ok- Im- Ooooh god” Daniel flung his head back when Jack took a nipple in his mouth. “Yesss” Daniel hissed when Jack's tongue licked at his erect nubs. “Lower....” Daniel had never asked for that before, but with the way Jack was demanding....

 

“You're all mine, gonna make it up to you”

 

Jack crawled lower and suddenly took Daniel's head in his mouth, Daniel clenched his fists in the sheets when Jack pressed his tongue on the opening. “Ahhh!” Jack moved his mouth down half way and back up. Daniel arched off the bed when he felt a finger penetrate him. “Jack!” Jack went lower still and slowly grazed his teeth against the shaft. Jack became daring and felt around for the lube, he found it, and squirted enough on his hand and come back to Daniel. As he got faster with his mouth he entered two fingers inside. “Gnh! Ooooh.....Jack I can't....please”

 

When Jack entered a third finger he thought he would just come and black out there and then. Jack's mouth left Daniel and his other hand spread his own pre-cum over his cock, as well more lube. “Fuck me Jack, fuck me fast and hard” Jack was surprised, he'd never known Daniel to be that forward before, and blunt for that matter. It was a change, but it was a turn on all the same. Jack removed his fingers and positioned himself at Daniel's opening. Without wasting time, he entered Daniel full force.

 

“Jeez Danny!” Jack shouted, it was a new pace for them, usually they were slow and took their time.

 

“Fuck me now” Daniel repeated, Jack wasn't sure what was happening, but he complied all the same, feeling himself grow harder at Daniel's demaning voice. Jack thrust up and into him, he started off slow, still aware that he might hurt him. “No, fuck me harder, fuck me, fuck me!” Jack didn't let the surprise bother him anymore, he thrust harder, in and out, full force and pounded into Daniel with as much speed as possible. Daniel then wrapped his legs around Jack and pulled him closer “Deeper!” Jack became lost in the moment, he grabbed Daniel's hips and pounded him harder and went deeper, as per request. “Oh god! Yes! Yes! Fuck!” the moment Jack hit that spot the two were gone. “Harder!” Jack pulled back and thrust hard, once, twice; Daniel arched off the bed again as Jack thrust hard three more times. Daniel came, came hard and fast spilling over both of them, Jack cried out as he thrust one more time into Daniel and came after, his seed spilling into Daniel and over. Daniel pulsed a few times and then collapsed, Jack seconds over.

 

The two were out of breath, Daniel had never been so demanding before; he was shocked at himself, if a little embarrassed and maybe even a little disgusted. It actually scared him, but Jack didn't look disgusted. “Daniel.....Christ, what- what was that....?”

 

“I dunno....I dunno, I'm sorry”

 

“It's ok....I should be sorry, but I'm glad I could give you the pleasure you wanted....”

Daniel laughed a little through breathless pants, “Maybe....Maybe I should get shot by you more often”

 


End file.
